1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a swim ring, especially to a swim ring for an infant.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Presently, swim rings are safety devices for people learning to swim and are suited for people who are developed cognitively and physically enough to mount swim rings around the torso and under the arms. This kind of swim ring is not suited for infants.